


“Have you ever wondered what it’d be like to get a blowjob from Mike Wazowski?”

by obsessivereader



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blow Jobs, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader
Summary: When your idiot boyfriend gets Mike Wazowski drawn on his mouth and wants to give you a blow job for reasons





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr by [thepatronsaintoflostcauses](http://thepatronsaintoflostcauses.tumblr.com/post/63494067317) which made me choke on my coffee. I have no excuse for this.

The door slams open behind Steve making him drop his stylus in surprise. He spins around in his computer chair and his jaw drops open at the sight before him.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Prepare to be amazed,” Bucky announces in grandiose tones.

He's… definitely amazed. Because his boyfriend, his best friend, his soulmate, his Bucky, is standing in the doorway, arms spread wide, with a slightly manic expression on his face and a wide smile on his mouth.

Which has been made up to look like Mike Wazowski.

Fucking Mike Wazowski from fucking Monsters, Inc.

“What the fuck,” Steve says again, because seriously, what the fuck.

Bucky closes the door and leans forward conspiratorially. “Have you ever,” Bucky says—and Steve can’t help but focus on that one eye as Bucky speaks—“wondered what it'd be like to get a blowjob from Mike Wazowski.”

He blinks. “No,” he says as emphatically as possible and shakes his head. “No I have not.”

There’s a wicked gleam in Bucky’s eyes as he starts forward. “Well it's your lucky day, because you're going to find out.”

Steve rolls backwards away from Bucky, horrified laughter escaping him. Bucky looks _hilarious_. His retreat is brought to an abrupt end when the chair bumps into the cupboard door. Bucky pushes into the space between Steve’s knees and kneels down, an evil grin on his face. Steve can't stop looking at the big blue eyeball, it's seriously Mike Wazowski and Mike Wazowski is _looking at him._ He squeezes his eyes shut as more laughter escapes him.

“No, no, Stevie,” Bucky says as he unzips Steve and frees his cock with those long sensitive fingers that Steve loves. “You gotta keep your eyes open for this.”

Why, he thinks, why is this the man he would give his life for. He opens his eyes and watches with a mix of horrified fascination and anticipation as Bucky slides those pea green lips over his already half-hard cock while grey eyes alight with mischief gleam up at him.

๑ ๑ ๑

“I can't believe we just did that. We’ve desecrated a childhood memory, Buck. We are never watching Monsters, Inc with our kids. _Ever_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr :) [yetanotherobsessivereader](http://yetanotherobsessivereader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
